


Another reason he was called Sorrow

by Rhymepod195



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, idfk what i was trying to do here, it's what i do, probably just punch myself in the heart with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahahah this was supposed to be just a small drabble. What the fuck happened. Anyway, have an Abelas x variable female ancient elf thing I slapped together within like 10 minutes or so. Idk.<br/>Note that the last couple paragraphs are based on the headcanon that Ancient Elves are actually spirits that became flesh (like Cole).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another reason he was called Sorrow

She was a Servant of Mythal, a faithful one, listened to her every wish and demand, followed them through without fail, and never wavered in her loyalty to her. She was a Mage of considerably strength but never once wished to be elevated to a higher stature, she said she had purpose as a guardian of the Vir'abelasan and was happy fulfilling her duties.

Abelas couldn’t deny it, he loved her, and she him. He was the one person she possibly loved more than Mythal. When Mythal was murdered she was heart-broken, her faith in the Evanuris shaken, unable to believe that their gods would slay one of their own. He consoled her, kept her walking, kept her from completely breaking down.

She stayed at the Temple, even as the gates to the sanctuary closed, as the years dragged on, as the Veil was created and the Fade cut off much of her concious connection to the Fade, something that hurt her more than anything due to her being a Dreamer. She learned to cope, learned to live with it, even as they went in and out of stasis to defend the Temple against intruders.  
He still loved her, and she loved him, even as the ages dragged on. When they could, they stole away moments alone, away from the chaos of a world they couldn’t call home, away from the chaos that was the destroyed temple. Just them, the jungle that had grown around the Temple as they slept and the occasional chirp of birds they couldn’t name.  
They still loved eachother, even as they could barely say a thing to eachother whenever they woke up, whenever they had to fight to keep the Vir'abelasan safe from intruders. She still managed to find him in dreams as they slept, loved him there, shaping the Fade around them to keep them away from prying eyes.

They still barely spoke when she was slain.   
She was a mage with unimaginable power, even as her concious connection to the Fade was cut, even as she ran out of mana far too quickly than she should, if it weren’t for the Veil dampening her magic.  
She didn’t realize, black smoke appearing behind her, two blades glinting in the sunlight shining through the trees. Then, a flash of red and she collapsed, the grass around her stained with blood.

Abelas screamed her name, a blast of magic killing the Rogue that had stabbed her, rushing to her side, scrambling to heal her wounds, whispering prayers to a goddess that could no longer hear them, in a language that was all but lost.  
She simply smiled, she knew she was dying, slipping into a sleep never to awaken from. She reached towards him, whispering that she will find him in dreams, somehow come back to him, find him again wherever he might go. She was gone long before he could completely heal her wounds, body slack in his arms, all colour draining from her face and heat seeping from her as she stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating.  
She was another reason he was called Sorrow, he mourned her parting throughout many ages to come, often visiting the place he buried her before returning to stasis, hoping her spirit would find a way across the Veil, return to him somehow.

After the Vir'abelasan had been defiled, drank from by an elf, a shadow wearing vallaslin, Abelas stayed in the Wilds. Not by the Temple, somewhere else, but still he found himself in places he had visited with her, his heart.   
When, after many years of peace with only the occasional bandit finding their way in his way, he felt a disturbance in the Veil. The sky cracked, thundering faint, almost as if heard through a thick wall, green light permeating the former blue of the sky. The Veil was being torn down. He had heard of the person to bring the Veil upon them, and the only one who would be able to tear it down again; Fen'harel, the Dread Wolf and God of Rebellion.

It was not long after the sky began to crack more, the Fade seeping into the world of the waking, that she had returned. Her spirit had been pressing against the Veil, close to him, but unable to find him, only ever catching glimpses of him in dreams.  
It started with a wisp, slipping into the waking world with the tide of the Fade returning, gently whispering his name as it took form. She looked the same, virtually unchanged. Her being taking on flesh, the armor and robes she had worn for so many ages easily taking form around her. She stumbled a little at first, taking on flesh after so many ages of being a wisp makes it hard to get used to it again, but she regained her balance easily enough.

My heart, she said, gently embracing him, and he couldn’t help himself but wrap his arms around her, apologizing for failing her, for letting her die. He let his heart die.  
She wasn’t dead, not truly, but returned to the Fade. She would never have left him, even if she was trapped beyond the Veil. For all her magic abilities, as a Wisp she could not do much, even in the Fade.  
But he had her back, he had his heart back, his vhenan, and Creators he will never let anyone take her from him again, for he will kill them if they even think of touching a single hair on her body.


End file.
